


Пролог. Первая встреча.

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этой работой открывается цикл по "Ди Грей-мену".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пролог. Первая встреча.

Для настоящего воина нет ничего лучше, чем найти идеального противника. Смысл жизни настоящего воина – в битве. В поединке, пробуждающем все его силы, заставляющем тело дрожать от напряжения. Когда чувствуешь каждую мышцу, слышишь шум крови и стук сердца. Всё тело, разум, чувства настроены на одну волну. Вот что такое «жить битвой». И это настоящее Удовольствие.  
Тики Микку никогда не везло на противников. Раз за разом разочаровываясь из-за того, как быстро и просто они ломались, и, стремясь хотя бы как-то разнообразить свои… даже битвами нельзя это назвать – стычки, он использовал изощрённые и порой жестокие способы убийства. Помноженные на астрономическое число разочарования давали в итоге сильнейшее раздражение.  
Пока однажды он не натолкнулся на взгляд шальных, бешеных чёрных глаз. В этих глазах, казалось, плескалась вся ярость мира. От неё перехватывало дыхание. Её хотелось раз за разом пробуждать, чтобы увидеть, где же предел и есть ли он. Канда-Канда-Канда…Тики задыхался от желания растерзать этого экзорциста на части. Проткнуть его тело, вырвать сердце, сжать в ладони… Интересно, что он увидит в этих глазах в последние мгновения, когда жизнь будет покидать его совершенное тело? Всю ту же ярость? Что же он увидит?  
Мысль стала какой-то навязчивой идеей. Поединок – мечтой. Когда Удовольствие Ноя перешло грань? Когда вместо желания растерзать появилось желание обладать?


End file.
